Couvertures
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Un froid glacial s'est abattu sur le château de manière totalement imprévue et en a pris les habitants au dépourvu. Or, ce jour-ci est aussi un jour très spécial pour Flonne. C'est un anniversaire.
**Et salut ! Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, dépendant de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette fanfiction ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire (enfin beaucoup...) m** **ais je ne veux pas faire de blablatage trop long en début de fanfic, du coup on se retrouve à la fin du texte si vous avez le courage !**

 _ **Bonne lecture ! =D**_

 **Disclaimer : Disgaea ne m'appartient pas. Toute reproduction ou copie de mes écrits est interdite.**

* * *

La salle du trône était complètement vide, bien qu'elle fût éclairée par plusieurs braseros. Cette nuit-là, il faisait particulièrement froid et, par conséquent, aucun garde ne se tenait devant la chambre de Laharl, préférant tous un lit chaud et douillet à la sécurité de leur suzerain, ce qui était tout à fait normal et naturel pour des démons.  
De plus, un froid comme celui-ci dans cette région du Netherworld était peu fréquent et aucun des gardes, pas même les Prinnies, ne désirait rester devant la chambre de l'Overlord pour lui apporter des couvertures fréquemment.  
De faits, la voix de Laharl ne tarda pas à s'élever, pestant contre le froid. Après avoir appelé un serviteur à plusieurs reprises, il s'arrêta, se résignant à se lever de son lit pour aller lui-même chercher de quoi lutter contre la basse température.  
Mais alors même qu'il quittait le confort du cercueil qui lui servait de lit, une silhouette rasa discrètement les murs de la salle du trône, se glissant sans bruit parmi les rares passes d'ombre de la salle. Encore légèrement assoupi, Laharl ne remarqua rien initialement, avançant en grelottant dans la pièce.  
En passant devant la chambre où était endormie Etna, il hésita à la réveiller. Mais il avait grandi. Et, comme il n'était plus très loin, cela lui aurait plus fait perdre du temps qu'en gagner.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû me demander où les couvertures étaient rangés depuis le temps… Pff… En même temps, quel temps de merde, c'est pas naturel. Pas étonnant qu'on soit pas préparés._

L'Overlord ouvrit les pièces une à une puis, au comble de la détresse et du froid, finit par tambouriner à une porte au hasard.  
Une voix éraillée et un peu effrayée lui répondit :

\- Dood ?

\- C''est moi, ouvrez !  
\- Moi qui, dood ?  
\- Laharl, votre Overlord ! Alors vous avez intérêt à ouvrir tout de suite sinon…

La porte grinça et un prinny apparut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faut, dood ?  
\- Les couvertures. Je sais qu'il y en a dans le château pour les invités de marque.  
\- Dooooooood… c'est pas cool, il fait nuit !  
\- ... vous tenez vraiment à me désobéir ?  
\- Compris dood…

Le prinny mena Laharl jusqu'à une petite pièce, d'où il tira les couvertures.

\- Et maintenant dood ?

Laharl eut envie de le faire tout ramener jusque dans sa chambre. Après tout, les prinnies étaient les serviteurs d'Etna et, ce faisant, ses serviteurs, n'est-il pas ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Merci, dood ! Bonne nuit, dood !

L'Overlord soupira. Il avait bien changé, vraiment. Certains disaient que c'était de la gentillesse. Ils ne le disaient certes pas longtemps une fois la lame sous la gorge mais ces mots résonnaient continuellement aux oreilles de Laharl.

 _Moi, gentil ? Pff… Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt, on va me dire que je commence à faire preuve d'amour. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que cette obsédée de l'amour ne m'en a pas parlé. Elle doit avoir compris. Pas trop tôt._

A mesure qu'il redescendait vers sa chambre et qu'il pensait ça, Laharl sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

 _Forcément, en se bougeant, évidemment qu'on se réchauffe._

C'était de la mauvaise foi et, bien qu'il eût été le premier à le savoir, il eût aussi été le premier à le nier. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Mais si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué.  
Mais maintenant, Laharl était bien plus éveillé que lorsqu'il s'était levé et, à peine était-il entré dans la salle du trône qu'il ressentit une étrange présence. Pas une présence menaçante, juste une présence… bizarre. Il n'aurait pu trouver d'autres mots pour décrire l'ambiance de la grande pièce. Bien décidé à surprendre le – ou la – responsable de cette atmosphère pour la moins désagréable, il avança jusqu'au palier de sa chambre, où il laissa tomber les couvertures.  
Sans se retourner ni dégainer son épée il lança d'une voix claire :

\- Qui que vous soyez, venez. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Agacé, il se retourna et mit la main à la garde de son épée

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, montrez-v…

Un bruit de choc lui parvint juste derrière lui, juste devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Virevoltant instantanément pour faire face au danger, il leva son épée et se prépara à frapper.  
Puis la lâcha d'étonnement.  
Devant lui se tenait Flonne, le visage écarlate et un immense sourire gêné aux lèvres. Mais si Flonne était écarlate, alors que dire de Laharl ? Il était d'un rouge vif complet et, pendant une seconde, se demanda pourquoi il avait bien pu avoir besoin d'une autre couverture.

\- F… Flonne ?

Il recula précipitamment et mis la main à sa joue, là où les lèvres de l'ange avaient effleuré sa peau.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

L'apprentie ange eut un petit rire et répondit, d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

\- Ça fait tout juste un an.  
\- Tout juste un an que quoi ?  
\- « Nin nin nin » ! Tout juste un an qu'on s'est vus. Juste ici. C'est toi qui m'avait surprise.  
\- … Quand tu avais eu pour ordre de tuer mon vieux c'est ça ?

Le visage de Flonne sembla un instant devenir aussi rouge que celui de Laharl puis, se maîtrisant, elle murmura :

\- Euh… oui.

La respiration de l'Overlord était saccadée et son coeur battait la chamade mais il voulait autant que possible éviter de le montrer. Faisant quelques pas en arrière, il calma sa respiration avant de continuer :

\- Eeeet ?  
\- Et… c'est tout.  
\- Ah...

Flonne crut voir une pointe de déception dans les yeux de Laharl et en discerna bien plus dans sa voix.

\- Et pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ?

Le visage de Laharl avait retrouvé des couleurs plus ou moins normales - entendons-nous, un visage rouge vif n'est pas vraiment un visage normal – et il questionnait désormais l'ange plus sereinement.  
Ce fut au tour de Flonne de s'approprier les couleurs d'une tomate tandis qu'elle tentait de balbutier des fragments de réponse. Finalement, elle rassembla les différents morceaux – ainsi que son courage – et souffla à mi-voix :

\- … Il fait froid.

Laharl ne répondit pas. Il pouvait difficilement contester ce fait, lui-même ayant été réveillé par le froid.  
Ils restèrent alors un moment tous les deux, se fixant les yeux dans les yeux puis cherchant à éviter le regard de l'autre mais le retrouvant inéluctablement après à peine quelques centièmes de seconde.  
Un tel froid était rare en cette région.

\- Tu… veux que j'aille chercher une autre couverture pour toi ?

La proposition de Laharl étonna Flonne, qui sursauta lorsque le démon prit la voix. Elle avait elle aussi repris des couleurs un peu plus normales et hésita un petit peu.

\- Merci… mais non, ça va aller, je n'ai pas besoin de couverture supplémentaire.

Et alors qu'elle disait ça, elle mettait ses mains autour du cou de Laharl et s'approchait de lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs regards ne pouvaient se fuir, ils étaient obligé de s'affronter. Et ils étaient bien obligés d'entendre leurs coeurs battre la chamade à l'unisson. Ils étaient bien obligés de dire que ce contact, ces mains sur ce cou, n'étaient vraiment pas désagréable. Du tout.  
Flonne rapprocha encore un peu son visage de Laharl, qui ferma les yeux. Et avança le sien.  
Leurs lèvres gelées se trouvèrent. Instantanément, ils devinrent écarlates et ne ressentirent plus du tout le besoin de chercher une autre couverture.  
L'ange poussa le baiser pendant encore une ou deux secondes puis s'extirpa des bras de Laharl le visage cramoisi. L'Overlord grelottait encore, même s'il n'était pas trop sûr d'en connaître la raison.  
Puis leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Et leurs lèvres firent de même.

 _... Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave qu'il fasse si froid._

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup trop Disgaea et je trouve que, en plus il est canon certes mais bon, le couple Flonne/Laharl est juste adorable. Vraiment.**  
 **Je comprends pas comment on peut pas les adorer. Les réactions de Laharl et de Flonne dans le jeu sont juste... tellement priceless (et après on me demande quel est mon jeu favori... désolé Warcraft III mais tu tiens pas la route même 1 seconde)  
**  
 **Bref ! Du coup, c'est pas l'OS dont je vous avais parlé, qui lui est encore en phase expérimentale (c'est à dire que c'est du manuscrit) mais un OS que j'ai écrit là, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Par conséquent, vous avez peut-être remarqué que je n'écris pas vraiment dans mon style habituel, c'est à dire du très descriptif. Bon, j'ai toujours du mal à insuffler l'action et à ne pas trop ralentir le rythme et je suis très preneur de tout conseil, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Sinon, j'ai commencé à travailler sur mon projet de fanfic un peu plus importante sur Disgaea, le plan commence doucement à s'établir et je visualise de mieux en mieux les différentes parties et les différents personnages. Mais avant de m'y attaquer, je souhaiterais perfectionner mon style et le rendre assez vivant pour qu'il soit intéressant. Et aussi essayer de rassembler une petite fanbase pour Disgaea côté Français. Car on ne va pas se leurrer, c'est "un peu" le néant x'D**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review, c'est très plaisant et très utile ! = 3  
**


End file.
